Muggles, mixups, and a happy Harry
by Shay426
Summary: All Severus wanted was to buy a muggle contraption for Harry's birthday. It couldn't be that hard, muggles do it everyday. And, after all, he was a wizard and a talented one at that. What could go wrong?  AU where Snape's not dead


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Severus groaned. Someone must have cursed him with bad luck. Possibly some kind of reverse felix felicitias. Not that such a potion or spell existed, but he could have sworn that someone had invented it just to use on him. There must be an explanation when there must be a cause when you day goes _this_ badly.

It had started out as a normal day, sure, a nice shopping trip down to a quaint little muggle shopping centre to pick up one of their... _charming_ gadgets for Harry's birthday. He had woken up with plenty of time to fix himself and Harry breakfast, and was able to sneak out the door after he left. He'd even left a note saying that he was going to visit a friend for the afternoon in case Harry came home before Severus was done shopping. He took the sub-train or whatever the muggles call it with no problem. He figured out how to get on the moving stairs and get to the correct store!

And then it all went downhill.

While looking at a small 'remote controlled car' thing that the muggle salesman had been quite enthusiastic about (because, of course, none of the silly things really interested Severus. Not at all. Especially not the tiny music boxes.) He stepped on a plastic train figurine and had managed to hurt his ankle.

And then it got worse.

The salesman, quite afraid of Severus 'suing' him (Severus had no clue what that meant, but if he had to guess, he'd say it was the muggle equivalent of a very bad hex), had called the muggle hospital and given him the car for free. This meant, of course, that he now had useless muggle money that he went through much trouble to get, a secret birthday present for Harry sitting all out in the open, a badly sprained ankle, and was currently sitting in a muggle hospital bed, awaiting questioning by a muggle nurse.

"So sorry, Mister... ah... Snape, we're rather backed up today." A nurse, in what looked to be pants and a shirt cut from paper (muggles have the oddest fashions), walked in with a clipboard. "So, You've sprained your ankle quite badly, but there is no need to stay here overnight. Howwever, you must follow the instructions we gave you." She said, smiling. "Because of your injury, we cannot let you walk or drive home, and you said you didn't drive, anyway. Do you have someone we could call?"

"Um.." Severus was at a loss. The only people he _ever_ would let see him in such a state would be Harry and Harry had given Severus his muggle phone number in case of emergency, but then the whole day would be ruined as he'd have to explain why he was in they muggle hospital in the first place and he'd surely see his present.

_This _was why he didn't try new things.

If he had just gone to a _wizard_ store, he would have tripped of a _wizard_ toy, and the _wizard _salesman would have surely been able to patch him up right then and there. No ambulance, no flashing lights, no fuss.

"Sir?" the nurse waved her hand at Severus. "We just need to call someone to come get you. Just a friend will do."

Severus could have strangled her. Not any friend will do! He was _Severus Snape_, for Merlin's sake! Imagine the gossip about how Severus was in a _muggle_ hospital! Severus could feel the blood rushing to his face in embarrassment already.

A muggle doctor stepped in, and leaned in to whisper something to the nurse. They were probably whispering about him! Severus Snape couldn't even find one friend to pick him up from the hospital! He must be cavorting with a simply awful crowd. He could almost imagine what they were saying.

"675-783-9076!" Severus blurted out Harry's number, if only to show up those muggles.

"Okay, we'll call them straight away and you'll be out of here in no time!" She said as she scribbled it down and walked out the door with the muggle doctor.

Oh, Merlin's beard.

Now he was going to have to explain himself to Harry. And it's only mid-afternoon, so Harry will of course take off work. And even if the muggle nurse explains to him that it's just a sprain, Harry will worry the whole way over here.

Severus buried his face in his hands.

When will today just be over with?

After the longest fifteen minutes of Severus's life, Harry came through the hospital door.

"Severus? What happened? Why were you at a muggle shopping centre? Are you okay? Do you need anything? Does your ankle hurt?" Harry rushed to the bed that Severus was on, looking overly concerned which only served to make Severus even more flustered.

"Damnit Potter! This is your own fault! I had to get you a birthday present and there was a stupid toy on the floor of the toy store and the muggle had to go and call all of his muggle doctors and i don't even know what 'suing' is! And I couldn't just go home because they wouldn't let me and they wanted a number but you're the only wizard I know that carries a muggle phone and i just blurted out your number because i was sure the nurse was telling that doctor all about my lack of friends to call and now I've ruined your day, i'm sure of it, and I've ruined your birthday gift an-"

Severus was cut off by Harry's lips which he was quite sure were trying to simultaneously kiss him and smile at the same time.

"What if I take you home?" Harry asked after they broke their kiss.

"Of course then you'll see your birthday present." Severus grumbled, determined to stay upset no matter how many kisses Potter interrupted his train of thought with.

"What about if I promise to keep my eyes closed?" Harry grinned at Severus, who snorted at his solution.

"I guess that will do. But you'd better not peek." Severus begrudgingly agreed.

It was just too hard to resist a happy Harry.

* * *

><p>Just then, Severus and Harry turn toward you.<p>

"Hey Hannah!" says Harry.

You look surprised. "Are they really talking to me?" you say, unaware that they can hear you.

Severus rolls his eyes. "Of course we are."

Harry frowns at him. "Be nice, Severus! Anyway, Shannon wanted us to ask you if you wanted to go on a date Saturday?"


End file.
